


Holding On To Me So Tight

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, All I want for Christmas is you, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Patton is also blushy, Singing, They are so cute, Virgil is blushy, and cute, help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Patton wants to win a bet.Virgil is too gay to function (But thankfully Patton is too)





	Holding On To Me So Tight

Patton smiled as he danced around the living room. He was listening to music on one of those Amazon Dots and currently he was listening to Christmas music to celebrate the start of the month. Currently Jingle Bell Rock was playing and he was honestly jamming more than one usually does to that song. 

He heard his boyfriend Virgil come out of their room. Patton smiled as an idea came to him. Roman had bet him $20 that he wouldn’t be able to get Virgil to blush around anyone, and Patton was determined to win. As soon as Virgil saw him, his usually sweet smile turned into a Cheshire Smile that the cat himself would envy in the feeling of mischief it conveyed. 

“Alexa, play  _ All I Want For Christmas Is You  _ by Mariah Carey.”

As the popular song started Virgil rolled his eyes, but Patton could tell he was holding back a grin. Patton sung with Mariah, looking Virgil dead in the eye, trying to max out his cuteness levels. But it didn’t appear to work that well as Virgil pulled his hood up and turned to leave the room. Patton rushed over and grabbed his hand before he could leave though. He pulled him back in and continued the song, which was the chorus at this point.

_ I just want you for my own _

_ More than you could ever know _

_ Make my wish come true _

_ All I want for Christmas is you _

As he sang this part, he put Virgil’s hands in his own and leaned in for a kiss. Virgil leaned forward and their lips met. As they deepened the kiss, Virgil’s hood fell off revealing his face that he had been hidden by the hood. When they pulled apart, Patton saw red cover the other’s face, which was honestly adorable. 

Patton pulled him close and kissed him on the forehead, the song forgotten at this point. Patton focused Virgil. The way the other was slightly smiling at him, his eyes showing the happiness and content that he felt. He honestly looked the most relaxed Patton had ever seen him. As the song came to an end, Patton forgot the bet and was just content to be with the one he loved. 

The moment was only interrupted when Logan walked in.

“Huh I guess Patton won. I will let Roman know.” And Logan walked out as if this was something that happened everyday. The only difference was the sound of Roman shouting out “Oh come on!” from the other room. 

Virgil blushed even more at getting caught. “There was a bet?”

Patton nods in response. Virgil sighs but looks slightly amused.

“I don’t even want to know, but I’m proud of you for winning.”

Patton chuckled. The song was long over at this point. 

Suddenly, a mischief look came over Virgil’s face. He leaned close to Patton and sang in his sweetest voice,

_ Cause I just want you here tonight _

_ Holding onto me so tight _

_ What more can I do _

_ Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you _

This made Patton blush just as red, making Virgil smile victoriously. Patton giggled at Virgil’s grin. They sat down together on the couch and turned on some Holiday Specials.

Patton wasn’t lying after all, he really only wanted time with Virgil. 

He did love him after all.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I will once again try to post something for all the days til Christmas! 
> 
> This could be a drabble, a one shot, or a chapter to a longer fic I'm writing. 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy! ^_^
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
